rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Toque
Toque is a zero Binome living in Mainframe, with a large bobble hat and poorly-shaven beard. His name is etched into the dark hat in white capitals and he is never seen without it. Toque appears to be very social. If a congregation of Mainframe's populous should turn up, whether it is an interesting lecture or angry mob forming, Toque is often there. He was first seen hanging around Al's Wait & Eat talking to various Sprites, he then began cracking jokes to Bob at Number Seven's expense. (The Quick and the Fed) Toque was seen among other Binomes evacuating to the Principal Office to escape the Medusa Bug. Inside the Entrance Hall he was roasting cubic marshmallows. (The Medusa Bug) He was with a small party congratulating Bob in Dot's Diner for winning a Game Cube. He was impressed with how Bob targeted the character's weak-spot so easily. The large gathering soon irritated Cecil. (Enzo the Smart) The Binome was with other people cheering Bob for beating the User in an unseen Game that had landed in Baudway Sector. (The Great Brain Robbery) Toque was seen enjoying himself immensely at the Beverly Hills Energy Park. He pushed a blonde female bikini one Binome down the water slide before leaping after her. The Binome later turned up to celebrate Enzo's birthday party. (Talent Night) During Hexadecimal's painting of Mainframe's sky, Toque was seen walking along the street holding hands with the Secretary. Apparently the two were going out at the time. The pair marveled at the giant painting of a sun the virus added to the city's sky. (Painted Windows) Along with the dark blue hat-wearing Elwood, the small binome also attended Bob's presentation on "Games: A Survival Guide" held within the Principal Office. (AndrAIa) Toque was one of many who listened to Cyrus' propaganda campaign against Guardian Enzo and joined an angry mob into the Toy Racers Game Cube no less. He fled in terror with the others when the User appeared. After Cyrus and Enzo joined forces to defeat the User, Toque cheered on their stunning victory but cautiously backed away when a furious Megabyte arrived. (Firewall) Toque was seen being evacuated along with several other civilians by a CPU Tank when a Game Cube was landing in a section of the city. (Game Over) Alternate Timeline Toque was one of the inhabitants of Megaframe. He was seen wasting away in Nibble's Diner, even scruffier than usual. He was part of the crowd laughing at Dot Matrix for suggesting said run-down establishment was hers, and the finest in all of 'Mainframe'. Toque went outside Nibble's Diner when Dot was thrown out by Enzo Matrix. There he was seen with a crowd of binomes bowing to Megabyte when he made a system announcement. They referred to him as the 'Prince of Power', and no one acted like this was odd or out of the ordinary. (Identity Crisis, Part 2) References *A toque is a wordplay on a tuque, a knitted hat made to protect from the cold. Category:Binomes Category:ReBoot characters Category:Males Category:Zero Binomes